New love New battles
by roger-that123
Summary: Santana's hiding a deep dark secret yet to be discovered. Dani is new to McKinley, with a shaky past of her own. Follow them as they fall for one another and discover secrets about themselves. Rated: M for Trigger Warnings, Language, Sexual Themes, Sexual Abuse, Violence. Eventual romance.
1. Beginning

Chapter one.

**Disclamer**; I do not own **glee** or the characters

* * *

"You alright there babe?" Dave asked, as he held onto the hand of his fiancee. She turned and smiled some at him.

"Never better" he smiled some as he looked at her. "What?" she asked with a soft smile. Dave shook his head softly.

"I love you and I love this baby. We're gonna bring him or her up perfectly" Sara smiled some as she looked at him, she sighed with contentment as she looked down at her very pregnant stomach. She ran her fingers over it and that's when she felt it. Her waters broke.

* * *

"Its a girl" the nurse said as she walked over with the tiny bundle wrapped in her arms.

"A girl?" Dave questioned with a smiled when the nurse walked over to him. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Yes, a very healthy girl" she passed him the small bundle. Dave smiled down at the small child he cradled in his arms, he took every feature of her in from her tiny face pink with plump lips to her tiny button nose with her eyes still shut with no sign of opening. To him she was perfect. He smiled down at her, as he did she yawned some which only made him fall in love with her.

"Sara..." He said as he turned around to look at her. "Its a girl" she smiled some through hooded eyes. He knelt down some so she could see her. "Sh-she's g-gorgeous" Dave smiled some but it soon faded when Sara's head dropped to the side and all the life seemed to drain from her, followed by the deafening sound of a flat line.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to come this way with me" Dave didn't know what to do, he was on auto-pilot as he followed the nurse towards the maternity ward. "I'm just going to take her off of you and put her with the other babies and I need to fill out her birth certificate" Dave nodded and handed his baby over to the nurse and followed her inside the room to fill out the birth certificate.

* * *

9014

Certificate of birth.

Name and surname: Danielle Harper

Sex: Girl

Date of birth: 16 -11-1997

Place of birth: Lima Heights Adjacent Ohio. National Hospital for women.

Father of child: David Mitchell

Mother of child: Sara Harper

* * *

"Is everything on there correct?" The nurse asked as Dave gave it a once over. He nodded and looked at his daughter who was lying motionless in the incubator. "You can take her home in a hour, we just want to run some test" Dave frowned and looked at the women next to him.

"What kinda test?" he asked worried some. The nurse smiled and placed a resureing hand on his arm.

"We found, so irregularity in Danielle' weight and size and we just want to make sure its nothing serious" Dave smiled and nodded some, he took a seat in the waiting room he couldn't get the image of the life draining out of Sara as she looked upon their daughter. He hoped they that they would both fine.

"Lets call it, time of death 17:57, 16 -11-1997" the doctor said looking at the young women's body, he sighed some, this was the part of his job he hated. This young women was a mother to a new born baby girl, now that child had to grow up without her. The doctor sighed once more as her made his way out of the room, down the corridor and into the waiting area. He scanned the room looking for the young man he'd spoken to earlier that day, he noticed him sitting by himself with his head buried in his hands, looking hopeless.

"Sir are you the relative of Sara Harper?" The doctor asked once he was in front of him. Dave looked up at the man before him and stood.

"Yes, I'm her partner. Please tell me she's okay" He practically begged with the doctor for a positive answer. The doctor sighed and shook his head some as he looked upon the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. We had out best team working but it was too late she was already gone before she was sent to us" Dave felt sick he didn't know how to react to this, his girlfriend was dead and now he had a new born baby that depended on him. He couldn't take it, everything seemed to be dropped on him. So much responsibility, something he wasn't sure he was ready to face alone. He glanced around the room as the doctor continued to talk; he wasn't listening. He couldn't concentrate on his voice due to his thoughts racing through his head. That's when he spotted it. The door, a way out. He could simply walk away, but he couldn't he didn't have the heart to give up on his daughter she was the only thing of Sara he had left.


	2. 6 years later

6 years later.

Dave smiled some as she opened the door to his daughters room, he looked around the pink and white room until she found the bed in the corner of the room and smiled at the sight of his dark haired five year old curled up in a multi-coloured blanket of which he was sure he hadn't put her to bed in. He sat down on the bed and gently pushed some of his daughters hair out of her face.

"Danielle honey, you gotta get up. First day of school" Danielle stirred some and opened her large brown eyes and looked into his.

"I don't wanna go" Dave sighed some as he looked at his daughter.

"Now Danielle we've spoke about this and you have to go" Danielle pouted some as she looked up at her dad, she sighed heavily and kicked the blanket off of her.

"Come on champ" he said getting up off of her bed and walking towards the bedroom door, he smiled some when she followed him. He looked down at her when she spoke.

"What if the other children don't like me?" she asked again looking at him with big eyes.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Danielle shrugged her shoulders some and continued to follow her dad until they reached the kitchen.

"I'm different" she said simply before she was picked up and placed on a chair with a bowel of coco pops in front of her, Dave shook his head some as he watched his daughter eat her cereal. It hadn't been the first time Danielle had said this and everytime he asked her how she was different, she would shrug her shoulders and go back to whatever she was doing.

"Now..." Dave said as he knelt down in front of his daughter, she smiled at him when he was in eye sight. "I want you to be on your best behavior, I want you to make friends and not get into fights like you do with your cousins okay?" Danielle smiled and nodded at him.

"I promise daddy" she said before hugging him.

"Now, I'll pick you up in a couple hours" Danielle nodded some and smiled at him.

"Love you"

"Love you too" she was about to walk away before she turned around a kissed him. He smiled and stood up, he waved some when she turned and waved at him.

"She's cute" a voice said from behind him.

"Thanks" he said turning to face a man the same height as him. He had a bottle green cap on with lumberman jacket and dark blue jeans.

"I'm Burt" he said extending his hand, Dave took it and smiled.

"Dave"

"So what's you daughters name?" he asked as he watched his own son play with a few girls.

"Danielle. Which ones yours?" he asked looking around.

"Kurt, there with the girls" Dave smiled some as he looked at all the kids playing.

"Well it was nice to meet you" he said shaking his hand, "But I gotta get to work"

"Alright"

Danielle smiled at the girl next to her, it had been two hours without her dad and it had gone relativity well. First she had met Lucy and they had done some drawings and a reading assessment and given books according to their reading ability, she had been told she had the ability of a third grader and by the look on her teachers face it was a good thing, she was then given an orange banded book, Lucy had been given a pink banded book with was four bands lower.

Lucy looked over at Danielle's math book, she seemed to have finished the questions and was now looking around the room.

"Have you finished?" Lucy asked her, when Danielle nodded she frowned and asked for help.

Mr. Sanders had been watching Danielle closely and it surprised him by how well she had picked up the work and how she would help the young girl next to her.

"Danielle?" Lucy questioned, Danielle looked at her and smiled, "Can you be my bestrides?" Danielle smiled and nodded, she was glad she had found someone like Lucy she hoped they would be friends a while.

"What kinda things do you like?" Danielle asked looking at her, Lucy thought for a moment.

"I like sweets and playing with my toys, what do you like?" Danielle smiled before replying.

"I like playing with my cat and reading" she said with a shy smile, Lucy smiled she liked Danielle and hoped she liked her too.

Lucy linked her hand with Danielle's they smiled at one another when they realized they were holding hands. Danielle liked holding hands with Lucy it felt right. Danielle looked at Lucy for a moment before speaking.

"Your really pretty" Danielle said with a smile, Lucy blushed some causing Danielle to chuckled some.

"Thanks, your pretty too" Danielle smiled as she looked at Lucy, they waited until their teacher said they could get their bags and jackets, Lucy smiled when she saw Danielle open her bag count the things in it and then close it before putting her jacket on and her backpack on.

Danielle frowned some as she scanned the area for her father, no sign. Surly her dad wouldn't have forgotten to pick her up. She stood close to Mr.. Sanders who was too looking for her father.

"Mr.. Sanders Sir I don't think he's here" Danielle said looking up at her teacher. He smiled some and looked down at her.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute Danielle, don't worry" Danielle looked out into the sea of parents and children, no familiar faces to be seen, she was alone in a place where she knew no one.

Dave cursed under his breath as the bus yet again stopped. He looked at his watch, 2:30, he was late, late for picking his daughter up from her first day at school. It was times like this he was glad of his daughter calm nature, she never panicked but she did get upset from time to time.

The bus final stopped near the school, he quickly made his way past many parents and children. When he entered the playground her noticed Danielle standing by a dark haired man' which he assumed he was the teacher.

Danielle looked down at her high-tops, she frowned some when she noticed black marks on the white tips. She would have to get the off but that would be later. She looked up in time to see her dad walking rather fast towards her.

"I'm sorry baby" he said when he got closer to her. Danielle smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's okay daddy" she said looking at him.

"Forgiven?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Forgiven" He smiled at her and hugged her again.

"Mr.. Harper?" the man next to Danielle questioned.

"Actually its Mitchell, but just call me Dave" the man smiled at him.

"Okay, Dave. Well I'm Mark Sanders I'll be teaching Danielle this year. And well I think Danielle is a lot smarter than her age. She's at grade three reading abilities and flew through the math problems we were doing in class today" Dave frowned some as he looked at the man before him.

"That's good right?" Mark nodded.

"Extremely. I haven't met a child who has been so quick at picking everything up. And I was wondering if you would mind if we could move her up a grade or two" Dave frowned some, the idea of his daughter being in a higher grade than her age sounded odd.

"I would rather her not. I mean these kids are gonna be taller than her and I don't want her to get bullied or anything to happen to her"

"Of course I completely understand. Also she made a couple of friends today and I wouldn't want to disrupt that either. Okay I've got an idea, how about I bring a third grade teacher in the classroom to teach her the higher work for now and see how it goes from there" Dave smiled some.

"If you think it would help her, then sure go ahead" Mark smiled some as he looked at the man.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Danielle"

"Bye Mr.. Sanders Sir" Danielle waved some before turning to walk with her dad.

Dave noticed that Danielle seemed to be a little happier on the walk home compared to what she was the same morning.

"So have you made any friends?" Dave asked looking at Danielle. She smiled and nodded.

"Her names Lucy" she said with a smile.

"Is she nice?" Danielle nodded.

"She's pretty" Dave chuckled some.

"Is she?" Danielle looked up at him and frowned.

"I just said she was" Dave chuckled some.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked looking at her.

"Erm...chicken" She said looking up at him.

"Like a whole chicken?" he said looking down at her.

"Don't be silly daddy I can't eat a whole chicken" Danielle smiled some at her dad. "Like a little bit of one. Like what we had last week"

"Okay I think I can do that" Dave said smiling some at her. He got his key out of his back pocket and watched as Danielle ran up the drive way.

Danielle looked around for the familiar blond she had played with the day before. She frowned some as she looked around.

"Danielle!" she herd someone call her name but before she could turn to see who it was she got a hug from behind.

"Gotcha" Lucy said with a giggle. Danielle smiled and looked at her friend.

"Hiya" she said happily. Lucy smiled when her mom joined Danielle's dad.

"Mommy this is Danielle" Lucy said with her arms still around Danielle.

"Its nice to meet you Danielle. Lucy couldn't stop talking about you last night" Danielle blushed but smiled non the less. Dave chuckled some, before turning to Lucy's mom.

"Its nice to meet you I'm Dave"

"Judy" she said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you Judy" Dave said shaking her hand.

"Why are you leaving?" Lucy asking with tears in her eyes.

"My dad got a better job and its in New York"

"But I'll never see you again" Lucy said trying not to cry. Danielle couldn't help but pull the girl closer to her and hold her close.

"I'm sorry to do this" Dave said to Judy. She smiled and shook her head.

"Well I hope everything works out for you two" she said looking at him. "Come here" she said pulling him in for a hug.

"We'll be back" Dave said looking at her when the pulled away.

"I don't doubt it, when you do call me" Judy said looking at him before waving them off.


	3. New girl

10 years later.

"Back in lima" Dave said as he got out of the car and looked at Dani.

"Yep" She replied standing next to him. "Well a least were away from the hell-hole we called a neighborhood" Dave chuckled some at his daughter.

"Come on then you can unpack the kitchen" Dani smiled some and got a box labeled kitchen out of the car boot. Dave and Dani stopped what they were doing when they noticed a big white van pull outside their new home. A rather tall man got out of the drivers side and looked at the two.

"You David Mitchell?" he questioned. He smiled some when Dave nodded.

"Sorry we got lost on the way here"

"Nah, its alright mate" Dave said as he made his way towards the men to help unpack. Dani sighed some and proper open the door with a door stop so that it would be easier for the others to bring the finitude into the house.

Dani smiled some as she lent up against the brick wall that separated their home from the others next door.

"You alright champ?" Dave asked as he came out with two cups of tea. Dani nodded and took the cup of tea offered to her.

"Yea" she said with a smile.

"I got you into that school, McKinley was it?" Dani sighed and nodded.

"When do I start?" she questioned. Dave placed his cup on the wall before rubbing his face.

"Next Wednesday" he said before putting his arm around her shoulders. "You'll do great, just stay away from any bitchiness or boys" Dani chuckled some and rested her head on him.

"You don't gotta worry about that" Dave smiled some.

"So then since your bedroom walls are white. What color you gonna have them?" Dani thought for a moment.

"How about like a blue colour"

"Blue?" Dave questioned.

"Yea your right its a bit cold"

"How about a blue-green colour?" her dad offered.

* * *

"Yea maybe" she said looking at him.

"Dani, you getting up. You got school honey" Dani moaned some as she slowly started to wake from her slumber. "Can I come in?" her dad said poking his head around the door frame, she stuck her thumb up before rubbing her face.

"I'm not going" she said when her dad sat on her bed.

"Why?" he asked looking down at her.

" 'Cause I don't know any one and they might not like me" Dave smiled some.

"You know you said the exact same thing when you were five and started school" Dani chuckled some before sitting up.

"Now come on. I'll make you some toast and you get ready for school" Dani groaned some before throwing her legs over the bed. She waited for her dad to leave the room before standing up and going to her wardrobe.

"You look nice today" Dave said when he spotted Dani walking down the stares.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She picked up a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice and sat with her dad in the kitchen.

"By the way. I got you someone to walk to school with today" he said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" she questioned.

"There's a girl who lives on the opposite side of the road from us. Her names Rachel, she saw us moving in yesterday and asked if you were going McKinley and offered to walk with you" Dani smiled some, at least there was someone she might be able to hang with today. Dani sipped at her orange juice.

"I do that every time" she said shaking her head and putting the glass down.

"You just brushed your teeth didn't you?" her dad said with a chuckle.

"Yea. Its horrible" her dad continued to laugh some, Dani smiled some at him. It had been a while since she had seen him laugh and it made her happy to hear it.

* * *

The door bell rang. Dani looked at her dad for a moment before and getting up and answering it. She was met with a dark haired girl, she was dressed in a red jumper with a pony on it and a pink checkered skirt, he socks were knee high with black ballet shoes.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I will be walking to school with you today and I hope we will become friends"

"Okay. I kinda guessed who you were considering I don't know anyone, but none the less its nice to met you" Dani said stepping aside so she could walk in.

"You ready" she said looking at Dani.

"Yeah give me two seconds" she said walking towards the cupboard under the stares to get her green high tops. "Dad where did ou put my school bag" she shouted up the stairs.

"In the kitchen" he shouted back.

"Thanks" she replied. "I'll see you later okay" she shouted up the stairs when she got her bag.

"Hang on I'm coming" he said walking down the stairs. "Okay have a good day no fights, behave yourself" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye dad" she called before she closed the door.

"Your dad said you're from new York"

"Yea" Dani said looking at Rachel.

"So what it like?" she asked looking at her.

"Busy. There's lots of people, some are nice some aren't. Erm...where We lived wasn't the best area but it was alright"

"How long did you live there?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"About ten years" she replied with a smile

"Wow, what made you come back?" Dani thought for a moment.

"We always said we would. It would feel weird if we didn't" Rachel nodded some.

"So do you not live with your mom?" Rachel asked innocently. Dani frowned some at the question.

"Erm... My mom died the day I was born" Dani said looking at her. Rachel face instantly dropped and she felt horrible for bringing up the subject.

"Oh. I'm sorry I had no idea.." Rachel was cut off by Dani.

"Nah its cool. Easy mistake" Dani said with a smile.

"So. What kinda things you into?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Erm... Im kinda a sporty person, so I'm cycle and run and go to the gym. But I also play guitar..."

"Wait you play guitar?" Rachel said slightly excited.

"Yea, Why?" Dani questioned due to Rachels' random outburst of excitement.

"Glee club you have to join. Do you sing?" Dani smiled some, before shaking her head.

"I don't sing but I can dance" Dani said with a smile.

"You must join"

"I'll think about it okay?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"So Rachel, have you got a boyfriend?" Rachel sighed some before answering.

"No, but there is this guy. His names Finn..." She sighed some before continuing. "He had a girlfriend, she was the captain of the cheerios..."

"The what?" Dani questioned.

"The cheerleaders squad. Well she was until she got herself pregnant"

"Ouch" Dani said with and smile. "Its this Finn's I take it" Rachel sighed again and shook her head.

"But he doesn't know, but I'm goanna tell him"

"Are they in glee club as well?" Dani questioned.

"Yea, there's twelve of us" Dani nodded some, she noticed they were by school.

"Could you show me where the main entrance is? I need to get my stuff for today" Rachel smiled and nodded at Dani's request.

"Come on I'll take you there now" Dani smiled and followed the girl who was now dragging her arm.

* * *

"So Miss Harper, here's your timetable, locker number and combination" the women at the desk said before handing her the things for the day. "Also you'll need this note so the teachers give you your books, you'll have to use this for a week or two" the women said before handing it to her. Dani smiled before thanking her.

She walked through the doors into the school lobby area. She sighed and looked at her locker number, 65, she looked at a few numbers before finding hers, she sighed heavily when she noticed someone on the other side of her locker, she looked down at the piece of paper with the combination on, 2-6-8-3, she put it in and opened the locker. She jumped some when the locker next to her slammed shut, she was face to face with a tall guy with a Mohawk.

"Hey, you new" he asked giving her a once over, Dani shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She smiled some and nodded. "What's your name?" he asked looking at her. Dani gave him a once over herself, he wore a grey hoodie with blue jeans.

"Dani. Yourself?" she asked still looking him over.

"Puck" Dani rose her eyebrows at his name.

"What's your first name?" she asked looking at him.

"Noah" he replied.

"You Jewish?" she asked looking at him, he frowned some and nodded.

"How could you tell?" he asked curious of the new girl and he knowledge.

"I can read people easily" she said before closing her locker door and walking off some

"Hey!" he called after her.

"Yea?" she said with a smile.

"Wanna go on a date with me. You know I'm hot your hot we could run this place" he said looking at her. Dani rose her brow some.

"No, but thanks" Puck frowned some when he looked at her.

"Seriously" Dani turned and nodded some. She smiled at him some before walking off, when she did a blond girl in a blue dress walked past her. When she walked past her she herd Puck's voice ring some.

"What up MILF!" Dani turned at watched their interactions, something was definitely up with them.-

Dani walked into the the math classroom and handed her teacher the note she had been given that morning, the women looked over the girl before her before she smiled and handed her two math books.

"Hi I'm Miss Redburn, its nice to have you with us Danielle" Dani smiled some before taking the books off of the teacher and taking a seat at the back of the classroom.

Dani had just settled down and opened her math book before she herd sharp tone directed at her.

"Hey blond freak that's our seat" Dani rolled her eyes some before looking at the two girls standing in front of her. Each had their hair up in a ponytail and were wearing matching red cheerleaders outfits. "Are you deaf?" the Latin asked looking at her. Dani shook her head before picking up her books and bag, she sighed some and moved to the seat on the other side of the classroom.

"Dani!" she herd someone call, she looked up and was met with the smiling face of Rachel Berry.

"Hey" Dani said when Rachel sat by her. Rachel smiled some when she sat down.

"Can I see your timetable?" Rachel asked politely.

"Yea sure" Dani said before bending down and getting it out of her bag. She handed it to Rachel who stated examining it.

"We have Spanish, English... Pretty much every lesson together" Dani smiled when Rachel handed it back to her. "Do you wanna come to glee rehearsal at lunch time with me?" Rachel asked looking at her, Dani thought for a moment.

"I dunno, I don't really sing or anything?"

"You don't have to sing, Mike dances and you said you liked dancing" Dani sighed some.

"I'll come and watch but I'm not joining if I don't like it" Rachel smiled some and sighed.

"Okay fine" Rachel said not wanting to be defeated so easily. After completing many pages in the math book and few chats to Rachel the bell rang indicating it was lunch time.

* * *

Dani walked into the bathroom, as soon as she entered she herd sobs followed by some hissing. She frowned some as she stood outside the middle stall which was closed. Dani knocked softly on the door. The sobbing assistant stopped.

"Are you okay in there?" Dani asked slightly concerned. When no one answered she pushed on the door slightly. It was open. "Okay if I come in?"

"Hang on" a shaky voice replied, Dani herd shuffling before a cheerio emerged from the stall. Dani smiled some when she looked at her, she smiled back and sniffed some.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked looking at her puffy eyes. She nodded some and forced a smile but a soon as she did more tears flowed from her eyes. "Hey" Dani said rubbing her arm some. "Do you wanna talk?" the girl nodded. "Okay, you wanna start by telling me your name?" the girl sniffed again.

"Its Santana Lopez, I know you, your in my math class. Dani was it?" Dani smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked looking at her, Santana shook her head some. "You can trust me, Santana" Dani said leaning against the door frame.

"Trust you, I barely know you"

"Exactly, would you rather tell someone you know what's wrong and it be hard to do so or tell a complete stranger who doesn't know you and won't judge you?" Santana looked at her for a moment.

"You won't judge me?" she questioned considering everyone else did.

"I don't judge people" Santana looked at her for a moment. She considered it before answering.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Dani looked at her before replying.

"Promise" Santana looked at her. Could she trust this girl she'd just met, maybe. Yet again what would be the point in her tell anyone, it would just make her look bad.

"I'm kinda fighting with myself and eveyone around me, I'm angry and I don't really know what to do with that anger. I'm angry because I'm gay" Dani smiled some when Santana looked at her.

"Well the best thing is I can tell you to do, is to embrace it. Don't hide it 'cause someone will love you for it"

"The thing is there's gonna be a TV commercial outing me" Dani frowned some.

"Well then beat them to it, tell you mom and dad and who ever else is important to you. So then when it airs and people see it and look at you, make sure your smiling, don't let them see you down" Santana looked at her and smiled some.

"You should be a therapist" Dani chuckled some and looked at Santana.

"Come here" Dani said extending her arms out to Santana. Hugs weren't normally Santana's thing but in this situation she needed one. "You'll be alright" she said when they pulled away. Santana nodded some and looked at the girl before her.

"How'd you know what to say?" Dani smiled some before looking at Santana.

"I just know what to say to people" Santana smiled some she hoped this new blond could be friends soon enough.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel questioned when she walked into the choir room. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Rachel" he said before his eyes wondered to the blond behind her. "Mr. Schue this is Dani and we were wondering if she could join glee club?" Dani smiled some when Mr. Schue and Rachel both looked at her. "But she said she just wants to watch to see watch to see what we do"

"Sure thing. Its nice to met you Dani" Mr. Schue said with a smile. Dani smiled back some but it soon faded when the room was filled with shouting and punches being thrown.

"Is it true?!" a tall dark haired boy shouted as he struggled against two other boys.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked confused and annoyed.

"Don't act dumb your too dumb for that!" he shouted again once he had calmed down some. Dani had no idea what was going on but what she had got so far the guy who was pissed was Finn.

"Finn...calm down" the blond girl from earlier said looking at him with scared eyes. Finn looked down at her.

"Tell me the truth Quinn is it true?" as Quinn looked at him her eyes began to fill up with tears. She nodded some.

"Yes. Puck is the father" Finn frowned and looked at both Quinn and Puck.

"I'm done with you" he said looking at Quinn, he then looked around the room. "I'm done with all of you" he said as he made his way out, he kicked a chair out of the way.

Dani looked around the room, many people had horrified looks on their faces. Dani looked at Rachel for a moment who looked back at her.

"What was that?" Dani asked looking at her.

"Puck's the real father of Quinn's; the one crying, baby" Dani nodded her head, she thought the whole thing was crazy. Teens being pregnant and lieing about who the father was.


	4. The sleepover

"How was school?" Dave called when he herd the door open and close. He smiled when he saw Dani come into view with a smile on her face.

"It wasn't to bad" Dani replied when she walked into the kitchen. Dave smiled when she responded, her looked at her and noticed she looked tired, but he had to know about her day.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked curiously. Dani jumped some at the voice and chuckled at herself.

"No one other than Rachel. She trying to get me to join this glee club thing" her dad frowned some so she continued. "Its where about twelve-thirteen kids dance and sing and go to some competition thingy to get a trophies" Dave nodded his head some.

"You gonna join?" Dani shrugged her shoulders, she'd be contemplating it all day. She wanted to but she also didn't want to.

"Dunno, I met the teacher and he's also my Spanish teacher. But when I was there two of the guys got into a fight and then some girl was crying because he lied about who her kids dad was"

"Sounds like a TV show" Dani chuckled some in agreement.

"You're telling me" Dave patted her shoulder some as he walled past her.

"You should give it a try. I've herd you singing, your pretty good" Dani smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You have to say that you're my dad. Its in the hand book" Dave chuckled some. He genuinely thought Dani was good in everything she did but singing, dancing and playing instruments really were her strengths.

* * *

Dani sighed some as she drew a few more music notes onto the sheet music, at the moment her composing was going pretty well, she just needed the right words to fit the music. She'd got a few words in mind and they seemed to fit the music but finding the rest was the problem.

"Maybe you shouldn't come back" she though some before continuing. She started again adding parts to it as she went.

"Maybe you shouldn't come back,

Maybe you shouldn't come back to

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now" she nodded before writing it on a separate piece of paper. She sighed heavily before reading over the song she had begun to write. She had started writing it just before they had moved back to Lima and now was the time to finish it, but finding the correct words was hard.

"Dani!" her dad called. She sighed and put her guitar down along with her music sheets, she leaned over the banister to see her dad.

"Yea!" she called back.

"Rachel's here!" he called back, she smiled some before going back to her room.

"Okay give me a second" Dani called before grabbing a jacket off her bedroom door, she walked down stairs to find Rachel and two other people she didn't recognizes. "Hey" Dani said with a smile.

"Hey" Rachel said looking at her, she seemed way too happy to see her. "This is Kurt and Mercedes. And we were wondering if you'd like to join us in a sleep over?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Erm..." Dave watched them for a moment, he knew is daughter too well and knew she would say no if he didn't step in, after all she needed friends.

"Of course she will" Dave said appearing out of nowhere and putting his arm around Dani's shoulders. Dani smirked some as she looked up at her dad.

"Great" Rachel said her smiled widening.

"I'm gonna get some stuff for tomorrow" Dani said looking at the others.

"I've gotta see your wardrobe" Kurt said before walking up the stairs. Dave nudged Dani when the girls sat on the sofa, she frowned and looked up at him.

"Is he gay?" he asked pointing to where Kurt had just been.

"Well a round of applause for captain obvious" Dani said before following Kurt, she chuckled some when she noticed him down the corridor. "Its this way" she said and walked into her room, she smiled some when Kurt walked and and examined her room with a satisfied look on his face.

"I love the colour in here" Kurt said looking at her.

"Thanks. My dad picked it" Kurt nodded in approval. As he scanned the room her noticed a wardrobe hidden behind the door.

"May I" he said pointing at her wardrobe. Dani looked up at him and nodded.

"Knock yourself out" Dani went to get a bag before she realized something. "Actually hang on" she said opening her wardrobe a little and pulling out a white box, Kurt looked at it for a moment when she placed it on her bed. He was curious to know what was in the box but thought against asking her. "Otherwise you would actually knock yourself out" Kurt chuckled some before looking at her clothes.

"You know with my help you could defiantly pull off the rocker look" Dani rose a brow as she watched him. "Can I pick your clothes for tomorrow?" he asked looking at her.

"Yea sure" Kurt smiled some before he turned and pulled out some clothes.

Kurt had managed to put an outfit together from Dani's clothes, as he looked around her room he noticed various photos attached to her wall above her desk and by the window, he looked down at her desk and noticed sheets music lying on it.

"What's that?" he asked pointing towards the half filled in music sheets. Dani looked up and noticed what he was looking at.

"Just a song I was working on" he tiled his head some, interested.

"You write songs?"

"I compose the music, but I've been writing one"Dani said looking at him.

"Can I hear it?" Dani shook her head as she looked at him, the song meant so much too her and was unsure if she could sing it to him.

"I don't sing" she said looking at him.

"Just a little bit" Dani sighed some before looking at her paper.

"Okay, I'll sing the chorus" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me" Kurt clapped a little bit and smiled, he was amazed by what he had herd come out of Dani's mouth and knew she was a shoe in at glee club.

"Wow Dani that way really good, and you can sing" he thought for a moment. "You have to join glee club" Dani smiled some, she nodded.

"Okay" she said with a smile.

"Okay then, we need to get your stuff into a bag. You could always pick your books up in the morning before we head out to school" Dani nodded some and left her bedroom with Kurt behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I've put my school books on my desk with a note saying 'these' can you bring them down tomorrow so I can pick them up" Dave nodded and smiled.

"Yea sure honey" Dani kissed her dad on the cheek before leaning with the others.

* * *

"So Dani did you have a boyfriend when you were in New York" Mercedes asked with a smile, Dani looked down and shook her head.

"The guys from my old school were the type you slept with and never spoke to again" Dani sighed some and looked down at her hands as she spoke. Rachel and Kurt shared a knowing look as they knowledge her actions.

"Did that happen to you?" Rachel asked cautiously,Dani shook her head and looked up at her with a smile. This was far from the truth.

"So what about you guys, you got boyfriends, girlfriends depending the way you swing?" all three shook their heads. "What? Why not, you're all very attractive?" The others smiled at her and smiled at the compliment.

"Well, Rachel and Finn had something but then she got prego and it ended" Mercedes said with a sorry look on her face.

"Can I ask?" the others looked at her, silently asking her to continue. "What's going down with Quinn?"

"Who'd you mean?" Kurt asked looking at her curiously.

"Well she got pregnant, what happened there?"

"She slept with Puckerman and that's what you get. And by the way be careful of him, he'll try to get in your pants before you know it" Kurt said with a small amount of sass.

"Don't worry about that he already asked me if I wanted a 'good time'" Rachel rolled her eyes some, she couldn't believe that he had already hit on her and he never looked twice at her.

"Couldn't pay me to date him" Rachel said with a scoff. Dani rose her brow some at the obvious jealous tone in her voice.

"Hey Dani you gonna join glee club?" Mercedes asked with smiled, Dani smiled and nodded. She had thought about it that day, and once talking to her dad about it, she didn't see any reason not to.

"What you gonna sing for your audition song?"

"Dunno yet I'll think of something" Kurt smiled some before looking at the clock.

"Come on girlys I think we need to get some beauty sleep" the others chuckled before settling down for the night. Dani sighed heavily as she settled down next to Mercedes, it had been a while she'd had a sleep over and the last time she did it had ended badly. She closed her eyes hoping this one would go better.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt woke at the same time, they frowned some when Dani was no where to be seen. Mercedes stirred some and sat up and smiled at the others. She too frowned when she noticed Dani wasn't beside her like the night before.

"Where's Dani?" she questioned before yawning, she stretched her arms over her head and then flopped back down into the covers

"Dunno, lets find out" Kurt said getting up. "Come on girlys" he said standing by the door, he smiled some as he looked at the two girls both of which were lying on their backs staring up.

One Kurt had managed to get them up and out of bed, they carefully made their way dow stairs and into the kitchen where they were greater by one of Rachel's dads.

"Morning" he said with a smile on his face.

"Morning dad, have you seen Dani?"

"Yea, she went for a run" Rachel nodded some and sat down at the kitchen with the others. They had begun eating breakfast and chatting about what the day would hold. They stopped when a very walm looking Dani walked through the door, she smiled some when she spotted the others.

"Morning guys" she said after taking her headphones out.

"Good run?" Rachels' dad asked.

"Yea" she said before he offered her a bottle of water. "Thanks Mr.B" she leaned up against the wall for a moment to allow her muscles to relax after the stretching she'd just done.

"Do you always go for a run in the mornings?" Kurt asked her.

"Yea, I did in New York once and some guy tried to friggin' attack me"

"Tried?"

"I kicked him where it hurts and ran, I was faster than him" Kurt and Rachel shook their head some. "I'm gonna run home and get a shower" Dani said, as she turned to go out she was stopped.

"Use our shower" Rachels' dad said looking at her.

"You sure?" he smiled and nodded. "Okay then, thanks" she said making her way upstairs.

"Dani you done in there? Rachel asked softly knocking on the bathroom door as to not startle the girl. Dani smiled some when she noticed Rachel standing outside the bathroom door, so being Dani she decided to scare her by speaking loudly.

"Yea I'm not in there" Dani said for behind Rachel causing her to jump some. Dani chuckled when Rachel turned and hit her on the arm. Rachel noticed that Dani was hand drying her hair with a towel.

"Don't do that" Dani chuckled some as she walked past the girl.

"Your cute when your angry Reach" Dani said walking down the hallway and out of sight. Rachel frowned some when she realized what Dani had just said. Did Dani just call her cute? Surly not. No one had called her cute apart form her dads but other than that no one.


	5. Glee club

Dani stood by the choir room door, she smiled as she watched various members sing and dance as though their life depended on it. She frowned some when spotted Santana in the mix of all the others, she had never pegged Santana as a glee girl, then again she hadn't pegged herself as one but here she was about to audition for glee club.

"That was great guys" Mr... Schue said when they'd finished. "Now if you can bring that much passion to sectional were a shoe in to win it and be on our way to Nationals" when he said this the others in the group cheered.

"Mr... Schue we have a spy" Santana said when she spotted Dani standing by the door. Mr... Schue and the others looked towards the door.

"Dani, you gonna audition?" Mr... Schue asked with a smile.

"Yea why not" she said walking into the room.

"Great, what you gonna sing for us?" Dani thought for a moment.

"Can I surprise you?" Mr... Schue smiled and nodded. "Can I borrow your guitar?" she asked Puck.

"Anything for you" he said with a wink.

"Watch it Puckerman" Dani said with a smile. She grabbed a seat and took the guitar off Puck. She played a few opening chords before singing.

"I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am" Dani paused some before continuing. Many of the others in the group looked at one another with a satisfied look on their faces.

"I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human" Santana frowned some it sounded like Dani was singing it as though she understood the words and had gone through similar things.

"I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human" When she'd finished the others in the room clapped and smiled at her. She passed the guitar back to Puck who winked at her and patted her shoulder.

"Wow Dani" Mr. Schue said getting up from his seat, he patted her shoulder some. "So guys what'd you think, she in?" the others looked at one another before cheering.

* * *

"Dani you coming?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I'll drop you home" Dani smiled at the offer before answering.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna go practice dancing for a bit. I need to clear my head" Rachel frowned concerned some.

"Are you okay?" she asked slightly concerned for her friend. Dani smile some and nodded.

"I'm fine Rachel, I just need some time to myself" she said with a smile, she touched Rachel's arm some and walked off down the hall towards the dance studio. She pushed open the door and smiled some at the cool air hit her, she sighed as she placed her back pack down. She bent down and opened it before standing up and removing her shirt leaning her in her jeans and sports bra, she sat down and remover her high tops and socks putting them with her stuff before grabbing her hair brush and bobbles and putting her hair into a messy bun. She put her head phones in and began the sequence she had create for herself when she needed to clear her head.

Mike walked down the hallways he smiled some when he walked past the dance studio, he glanced in for a moment and noticed Dani doing some kind of contemporary ballet, for what he could see she had head phones in and she was good. He opened the door and walked in, Dani was yet to notice him, he stood their in silence for a moment as he watched her dance, she seemed to be in some kind of trance obviously have done this dance multiple times. Dani continued to listen to the music and let it guide her, she jumped some when she noticed someone standing in the corner of the room.

"Jesus Christ don't do that" she said turning to Mike and taking her head phones out, she could feel her head beating heavily against her rib cage.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice but your really good" Dani smiled some.

"Thanks" Mike smiled some before dropping his bag to the floor and taking his phone out of his pocket he turned it on he took a few moments to find what he was looking for but once he did he joined Dani.

"Come on follow my lead" Dani smiled some and nodded.

After they had danced for the best part of half an hour, they finally finished and both ended up lying on the floor laughing some.

"Dude you got some mad skills" Dani said looking up at the ceiling. Mike chuckled some. He thought Dani was very good and by his standards she looked very hot while dancing.

"Your pretty good yourself" he said getting up and looking down at her.

"Come on" he said offering her a hand. She took and allowed him to help her up off of the floor.

"We should do this more often it was fun" Dani said with a smile. Mike smiled back in agreement. He turned away when he noticed her putting her shirt back on; turning around didn't stop him from watching as there were mirrors all around the room.

"Yea I'd like that" he said turning around, he watched Dani pick up her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said before giving him a quick hug and exiting the room. When she stepped out the room she noticed Tina standing by the door. Dani smiled some at her.

"Hey Tina" she said as she walked towards the door. Tina frowned some and walked into the dance studio to 'talk' to her boyfriend.

* * *

Mike sighed some as he walked through the school entrance, after Dani had left him last night Tina had complained and told him that Dani had a crush on him. Ofcourse he didn't believe Tina was sure of it and insisted that he called off their arrangement. He glanced down the hallways and noticed Dani by her locker, he sighed and walled over to her.

"Dani?" Mike questioned. She turned some and smiled at him.

"Oh hey" she smiled at him some but frowned when she noticed the expression on his face indicating that something was up. "What's wrong?"

"You know yesterday when we danced together?" Dani nodded and continued to frown. "We can't do it again" Dani rose her brow at him.

"Why not?" Mike sighed some he didn't want to let her down and he also didn't want to ruin something he enjoyed doing. He looked up and met her eyes before answering.

"Tina thinks you have a crush on me" Dani rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You have got to be kidding me" Mike shook his head as he looked at her. Dani rolled her eyes again and shut her locker door and walked past him. She hated this overtime she got close to a guy who had a girlfriend said girlfriend always though she had a crush on their boyfriend and everything normally went hill from down there. Dani sighed some and noticed Santana standing up against the wall looking at her phone, Santana looked up and noticed Dani coming towards her.

"Hey what's up?" Santana asked when she noticed Dani didn't seem her usual happy self.

"Tina's accused me of havening a crush on Mike and won't let us dance together" Santana rolled her eyes some. She pushed some of Dani's hair out her face, Santana felt sorry for her she knew that Dani had enjoyed havening a dance partner.

"Well just dance with him, he obviously enjoyed it, it he was talking about it in English today with Finn and me" Dani smiled some before allowing herself to lean up against the wall. "You love dancing don't you?" Dani nodded and sighed some. "How long have you been dancing?"

"I started when I was six, my dad's friend was a dance teacher so I got in free" Santana smiled some as she looked at the blond.

"When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow, why?" Dani said with a sigh. Santana was about to say something before Quinn's voice interrupted the two causing them too look her way.

"Come on you two, lets go glee" she said looking at the pair. They smiled at her and followed her to the choir room.

"Tina, its harmless were just friends" Mike said trying to erasure Tina, he hated it once she had an idea in her head it was hard to get it out. Tina folded her arms over her chest, she didn't believe him she needed to hear Dani say it to put her mind at rest.

"Then why did she hug you?" Mike frowned some and then realized what she was talking about.

" 'Cause that's what friends do, like I said it meant nothing. Ask her" Mike said when he spotted Dani walk through the door. Tine scoffed and walked over to Dani, Dani smile fell from her face when she noticed the look in Tina's eyes. She was pissed and it seemed at her.

"Keep your hands off my man" Dani rose her eyebrows some and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked confused and embarrassed.

"You last night putting you hands all over my man" Dani rolled her eyes, she was referring to the hug she had given Mike before she'd left, it wasn't her fault it was a force of habit she had required over the years of dancing.

"Jesus Tina it was a hug not like I friggin snogged his face off" Tina narrowed her eyes at her, she couldn't believe she was lying to her face.

"So you've thought about him in that way?" By this time the entire glee club had turned their attention to Dani and Tina. Dani could feel her checks burning as everyone's eyes fell on the two.

"What? No of course not" Dani said, she hated being center of attention and right now it was killing her. "Tina he's a friend I don't and haven't thought about him in that way or anyway actually"

"See Tina I told you" Mike said looking at her. Tina wasn't convinced she huffed and walked to the risers when the others were starting to settle down. Tina continued to glare a the back of Dani's head when she and Santana sat in front of her, she noticed Santana intertwine their fingers together behind their chairs thinking no one would see, she noticed the way Santana and Dani looked at one another when they did so before turning their attention to the front of the classroom where Mr. Schue now was. He clapped his hands to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Right the assignment this week is" he said making his way over towards the white board. He picked up his pen and began to write some words once he moved he continued to talk. "Ballad. Now can anyone tell me what a ballad is" he scanned the room and looked at the blank faces, the two that looked like they knew was Rachel; with her hand up, and Dani who seemed to be looking at him. "Dani, can you tell me?"

"Ballads are stories set in music, their the perfect storm of self expression. They express feeling we can't get out in any other way"

"Exactly" Mr.. Schue said happily. "Now I want you too do a duet and look right into your partners eyes and tell them how you feel"

"I choose Tina" Mike said looking at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'll call your names out and that's who you'll sing too" Mr. Schue said sitting down at the piano with a hat in his hands. "Right" he said putting his hand in and pulling out two piece of paper.

"Kurt and Blaine" Santana scoffed.

"Aww look at that the pretty ponies get put together" Mr. Schue glared at her, she sighed and quietude.

"Santana and Dani" Dani smiled some as she looked at Santana. Santana smiled too, she was looking forward to singing with Dani.

"Finn and Puck" Finn and Puck both looked at each other for a moment with a blank look on their faces, how were they supposed to sing a song to one another.

"Right guys the first will be prepared for tomorrow" Mr. Schue looked around the room and smiled some at the many face staring at him. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be interesting.

* * *

After almost a week and everyone having performed there songs it was down to, Sam and Quinn who were in the middle of singing 'Lucky'. They finished and the glee club clapped, Mr. Schue smiled at them and patted their shoulders.

"Amazing just amazing" he said before letting them sit down, he looked at the two girls.

"Dani, Santana your up" Dani sighed some as she and Santana got up and took their positions, Dani sitting at the piano and Santana next to her.

"You ready" Dani asked Santana with a smile, Santana nodded and looked at Dani. Dani started to play the opening chords.

Dani : "Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine" She looked at Santana and smiled softly, Santana smiled and looked down before being to sing.

Santana : "Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever" Santana paused for a moment, when she noticed the look on Dani's face, she placed her hand gently on the girls knee.

Santana and Dani : "You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Quinn watched the two girls for a moment, she noticed the way they looked at one another and the small interactions they made, she nudged Rachel, who looked at her confused until she motioned towards the too girls.

"Look at them, Quinn." Rachel's voice was soft as she watched their little looks toward each other as they went into the chorus again.

"Yea, I know." Quinn listened to the words of the song it sounded as though they were singing it to one another, she knew they couldn't't have picked a better song to sing.

Dani and Santana : "My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Rachel looked at the pair there was sure enough something between them, something about the way Santana looked at Dani made Rachel question the way they felt about each other.

Dani : "I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight" Santana smiled some as she looked at the girl next to her,Quinn bit the inside of her lip when she saw the look that crossed Dani's face, in Santana's direction.

Santana : "You make me  
Feel like a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Dani exhaled heavily and closed her eyes to calm her never before going into the chorus of the song.

Dani and Santana: "My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So don't ever look back, no!"

Dani: "I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans"

Santana : "Be your teenage dream tonight."

"Oh yea… they want each other."

"Anybody with eyes can see it," Rachel nodded her head. They clapped when the two girls finished the song and stood up. They were joined by Mr. Schue who had a smile on his face.

"Girls, that was just beautiful. There was so much passion. I think we just found our singers for sectionals" the others smiled and nodded as they sat down.

"That right there is what is gonna win us sectionals" Rachel said looking between the two who were occasionally looking at each other as they were seated.

"Agreed" Quinn said with a smirk.


	6. Paths crossed

Dani entered her Spanish classroom she smiled some when she spotted Santana sitting in her usual seat. Santana smiled some when she noticed the blond walk through the door. Dani took her seat next to Santana.

"Hola gupo" she said with a smile.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Santana" Dani said with a smile. Santana smirked some.

"Really? It did last time"

"Aren't we funny" Dani said sarcastically.

"So we still meeting in the lockeroom?" a slow smiled spread on Dani's lips, she nodded some. Just as Santana was about to say something to Dani, Mr. Schue walked into the classroom.

"Hola clase" he said before putting his folder on his desk.

"Hola señor" the class muttered back.

"Prepara tus libros" Mr. Schue said looking at the class. Dani and Santana rolled their eyes some as they got their books out of their bag. Mr Schue looked around at the blank faces, he sighed and picked up at book.

"Libros?" he said, once the class understood what he was talking about they managed to get their books out. Mr Schue wrote the date on the board. "Copia la fecha" he instructed to the class. "Right I have your mid-term test papers, and can I say I was rather disappointed. Only two managed to get above a B, and that was Santana and Dani"

"Yea but Sir its like their second language" a boy with a black beanie on said looking at the pair.

"Well that's not our fault" Santana said rolling her eyes. "Sorry that your so dumb" she mumbled only so Dani could hear, she chuckled some. Mr Schue shook his head and looked at the class in disapointment before speaking.

"It's not only that, they study, they actually try"

"No Mr Schue it's literally because I've spoken the language since I was born" he glared at her some. "And that we study" she said trying to save herself.

"Nice save" Dani said with a chuckle, Santana shook her head and nudged the girl next to her some.

"No me hagas una bofetada" Dani chuckled some before looking at the Latin.

"I'd like to see you try"

The bell tolled indicating the end of class and the start of break time. Dani looked and Santana who nodded.

"I'll meet you there okay" Dani smiled and nodded some. Dani made her way out of the classroom and towards her locker, she opened it and put her Spanish books inside before pulling out her math and art ones and putting them in her bag for the next lessons. She spotted Santana by the locker room door and smiled some. She watched Santana walk in, soon after many Cheerio's walked out. Dani closed her locker and made her way into the locker room.

Santana waited for a moment, before the door opened and Dani appeared with a smile on her face.

"Sorry it took a while, some random guy was staring at me" Dani chuckled some when Santana smiled at her.

"Can you blame him, the new chicks is as hot as hell" Dani blushed and shook her head.

"So have you told your parents, what we discussed the other day?" Dani asked curiously, Santana bowed her head some and shook it.

"No..."

"How come?" Santana sighed some.

"I'm scared, in case they don't like what I have to tell them" Dani smiled a soft smile.

"Can I be honest with you. Parents already know this kinda thing they just wait for us to tell them"

"Thank you" Santana whispered some. Dani smiled and hugged Santana back, she pulled back some to look at her.

"Its alright honey" Dani said with a smile, Santana smiled back at her before hugging her again. "Come on or we'll be late for glee" she said linking their arms together.

* * *

Mr. Schue walked into the room he smiled some when he spotted the others in the room chatting a among themselves, he did, however, frown when he spotted Dani sitting by herself she seemed to be having an inner war with herself.

"Right guys" Dani jumped some at the sudden voice and looked at Mr. Schue wide-eyed. He smiled some when he noticed her snap out of her day-dream. "This weeks assignment" he moved towards the board. "Sexy" he said as he put his pen down.

"I hope that's not one of the recommendations for regionals 'cause Berry and those tights we don't stand a chance" Santana said looking at Mr. Schue before looking at Rachel who was now glaring at her.

"Estás bromeando" Dani mumbled in Spanish.

"No Dani I am not kidding" Dani smirked some and shook her head.

"No its come to my attention that very few of you guys know very little about sex" Dani rolled her eyes some, this was the last thing she needed to hear. "And I thought I could do with some help. Miss Holiday" as he said this the choir room door opened and a rather tall blond-haired women dressed in complete leathers walked in.

"Hola clase" she said with a wink. The others in the room clapped it was obviously not the first time they had seen her, but for Dani she was a stranger. "Sex. It's just like hugging, only wetter." Mr. Schue and Dani both rose their eye brows at her, they were both surprised by what she had said.

"Yea it is" Artie said with a smirk. Miss Holiday looked around the classroom she noticed an unfamiliar blond sitting by herself with her arms folded over her chest.

"What's your name?" Miss Holiday asked looking at Dani.

"Dani?" she said with a soft smile.

"Tell me Dani have you had sex?" Dani blushed some as she looked at the women.

"You didn't just ask that" Dani said looking at her, Miss Holiday simply rose her brow at the girl.

"No, I haven't" Santana smiled some when she noticed Dani seemed to turn a very deep red.

"Do you know how to?" Miss Holiday asked, she could see the girls embarrassment but continued, she needed to know at least someone in there knew what it was.

"Yea, I got taught it when I was younger" nodded some before moving on.

"Okay lets start with the basics, Finn is it true you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?" she said turning to him.

"I have always been a little devious" he said looking t her, she shook her head and turned to Brittany.

"And Brittany you think storks bring babies?" she said innocently.

"I get my information from woody wood pecker cartoons"

"Well, that's all going to end right here, right now, because today, we're gonna get under the covers, all together, and get the ditty on the dirty" a few of the boys in the class looked like were about to pounce on Miss Holiday while the girls looked confused, Dani looked at Mr. Schue who smiled some.

"I think this is a good point for a song" Miss Holiday turned to look at him.

"Okay, hit it" as soon as she said it the band stated to play.

Miss Holiday : "We've been here too long tryin' to get along

Pretending that you're, oh, so shy" she pointed at Santana and Brittany who got up.

"This is so inappropriate" Dani said as they continued.

Miss Holiday : "I'm a natural man doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high,

Friday night no one in sight

And we got so much to share

Talkin's fine if you got the time

I ain't got the time to spare. Yeah" Dani smirked some as she watched the three women in font of her. She kept her eyes on Santana, she couldn't help but watch as the girl danced. Everything about the girl screamed sexy.

"Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?" She couldn't help but look as Santana began to unzip her jacket and revel her very slim torso, Dani slowly sunk some in her seat and placed her hand over her face.

"Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah" Dani shook her head of the thoughts and breathed out.

Glee members: "Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah" Dani smirked some when Santana came and sat in between her and Finn; the boy seemed as though they were enjoying this session way too much.

"Every girl and boy needs a little joy

All you do is sit and stare

Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please

Run your fingers through' my hair" she pushed Artie across the other side of the room she bent down in front of him and ran her hands through her hair. She rose her brow some when she felt a sudden hand on her thigh, she looked at Santana who winked at her before getting back up with Miss Holiday.

"My my my whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine?

Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?

Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah" Santana walked back over to Dani and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up to dance with her, Dani smiled some and pulled Santana close to her and joining in with the others.

Miss Holiday and glee members : "Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?" Mr.. Schue scribbled something down on paper, -when he held it up it said, Too Much? Dani had thought the same thing but right now she was having fun. She ignored him and walked over to Quinn and Rachel; who had sat in the risers with a smile on their faces, she pulled them both up to dance with the others in the room.

"Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah

Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah"

Glee members and Miss Holiday : "Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you? Do you?

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you? Do you?

Touch me there, you know where, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you? Do you?" The members of glee club cheered some when they'd finished.

"Now remember, whenever you have sex with someone you're having sex with everyone they've ever slept with, and everyone's got a random" She said before walking out of the room leaving the glee club rather stunned by what had just happened.

* * *

Dani walked through the front door, she smiled when she spotted her dad by the window her smile faded and a frown was brought to her face when she noticed his cheeks tear-stained. She dropped her bag down on the sofa before speaking.

"Dad? Have you been crying?" Dave turned to look at her, he sighed heavily and rubbed his face and sat on the sofa in front of him. "Dad?" Dani questioned looking at him.

"Claire's had a baby. Its mine" Dani sighed some and looked at her dad. "What am I gonna do?" he said looking at his daughter for help.

"When did she tell you?" Dave looked at her before speaking.

"She didn't, her mom called and told me she'd died giving birth and I had to look after the baby" Dani felt a chill run down her body, it was happening again. First her mom and now Claire. "I can't go through it again, I lost your mom and brought you up and now I'm gonna have another kid who's lost their mom, again on their birthday" he sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa, Dani looked at him.

"I'll help" she said quietly, he looked up at her for a moment.

"You don't mind?" he asked. Dani frowned and shook her head.

"It'd be kinda cool really, I've always wanted a brother or sister" Dani said looking at him.

"It's a boy. We pick him up tomorrow" Dani nodded, she sat down next to her dad and put her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his. She sighed some before speaking.

"Well we better get that spare room sorted, unless you plan on doing a Harry Potter" Dani said looking at him. He smiled some and got up from his seat, she went to walk away from him, but her stopped her and gave her a tight hug.

"When did you grow up?" Dani smiled some.

"Between woody wood pecker cartoons and watching a teacher attempt to be sexy with my friends" Dave frowned some as he looked at his daughter.

"What?" he asked with a smile. Dani smiled back and shook her head.

"I'll explain later" she said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Santana looked around glee club, Dani was missing and come to think about it she hadn't been there in math or Spanish class. She missed her and hoped everything was fine considering nothing seemed wrong with her yesterday.

"Where's Dani?" Santana asked Mercedes and Kurt who were sitting next to her. They frowned in realisation that the blond wasn't there. Mr Schue walked into the room and noticed all their confused faces. He took his bag off and placed it on the piano.

"Mr Schue? Do you know where Dani is?" Finn asked looking at the teacher hopefully. Mr Schue nodded and turned to face the others at the confused faces waiting for the answer.

"She and her dad had a family emergency and flew out to New York last night" the others frowned some as they looked a their teacher but all eyes turned towards Santana when her phone rang. She smiled when she read the contact name, Dani. She looked at Mr Schue.

"Go ahead" she smiled some and answered the phone.

"Yea, sure" the others looked on in confusion. "What time?" Santana frowned some. "Okay, I'll talk to them. Bye" she ended the call and looked at the others. "Dani wants us to meet her at hers at four. She said to bring old clothes and paint brushes" the others thought for a moment. Santana's phone buzzed indicating a text, she smiled at it some when it was off Dani. "Oh and Puck she said bring the muscle if you can you'll be doing some heavy lifting" Puck smirked some at the remark, ever since he had met Dani, they both shared their own playful banter between each other.


	7. Dani's house new beginnings

Santana knocked on Dani's front door, she waited a moment for it to open, whist waiting she saw a couple other glee kids walking down the road; obviously meeting up with one another, it always kind of hurt Santana that they didn't include her in things, she guessed it was her own fault for being such a bitch to people. She jumped some when the front door opened; she'd been so lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey" Dani said with a smile looking at Santana. Santana turned around taking in Dani's appearance she word hot came to mind as she looked over her denim shorts with two detachable braces, a basic white t-shirt underneath and her hair up in a messy bun. "Wow. You don't even have to try, do you?" Dani smiled some at Santana, Santana smiled some and for a brief moment their eyes connected causing Santana's stomach to flip.

"Come in" Dani said pulling her arm some. "Dad? Santana's here" Dani called when they got into the kitchen, Dave appeared from the back garden, he smiled some when he saw Santana, he noticed the way the girls were around one another, he couldn't deny there was something between them.

"Hi, Dani hasn't stopped talking about you" Dani glared at her dad, Santana looked at her and rose her brow some.

"Dad!" she said sternly, Santana smiled when Dani went red. Dani hated it sometimes it was like her dad went out of his way to embarrass her but most of the time she could say he was rather cool.

"Anyway, thank you for helping out. Where's the rest of your crew?" Dave asked looking at Santana with a soft smile.

"The boys are meeting at Pucks as they have to walk up to get here and the girls and Kurt are meting at Rachel's and as you know that's across the road" Dave frowned some.

"Then how come your here and not a Rachel's?"

" 'cause I thought I'd come see Dani" Santana said with a smile. Dave nodded some and smiled as he looked at the two girls. "And I wasn't invited" she said honestly.

"Oh how come?" Dave asked confused as to why they wouldn't have included her.

"Erm... Rachel's dads don't really like me" she said with a smile. Dave frowned some and looked at Dani who shook her head, he dropped it.

"Well I like you and you're welcome here anytime" he said causing Santana to smile some.

"You wanna see our new arrival?" Dani asked looking at Santana, she frowned some before looking to Dave who nodded and smiled.

"Erm.. Yea sure" Santana said curiously. Dani smiled some and led Santana up stairs and into the first room on the left; Santana guessed that it was Dani's room, she glanced around there was a guitar leaned against a black fabric arm-chair, a bed under the slop window with a desk opposite it, a white wooden wardrobe seemed to be hidden behind the door. The only thing out of place was a yellow and white moses basket. "Is that what I think it is" Dani smiled some and nodded. Santana peered inside the basket and lying wrapped up in an aqua blue blanket, was a tiny baby with his arms stretched up by his face, he had a yellow and white striped hat with ears on and what Santana could see was a striped t-shirt.

"Dani he's lovely. Who's is he?" she asked looking up from the baby.

"My dads, that's why I wasn't in school and that's why I went to new York so we could collect him"

"What's his name?" Santana asked looking back at the baby, she smiled when he yawned.

"Jack" Santana couldn't help but go all soft as she looked at the tiny baby in the cot.

"Is this why were all gonna be here?" she asked taking her eyes away from the beautiful boy.

"Kinda, we need as much as help as possible, we were hoping some of you would help paint Jacks room while the others put the baby furniture together. And after dads gonna order pizza and coke seeing as its Friday" Santana nodded, she followed Dani back out of her room and down stairs to find Dave talking with Puck Mike, and Finn.

"Hey guys" Dani said looking at the them. Mike smiled at her when he spotted her by the stairs he made his way towards her and hugged her.

"By the way the dance classes their back on" Dani smiled at him, but then frowned when she remembered why they ended.

"What made Tina change her mind?" Mike smiled some as he looked at her.

"She didn't, I thought she can't control me I love to dance and you do to so why not" Dani smiled some before hugging him again. Puck looked over Dani for a moment he smirked and let his eyes rom over her body until her saw the look her dad was giving him.

"Erm... Sorry sir" Puck said looking at him. Dave nodded some before going back to talking to him.

"Where's the others?" Dani asked looking at Finn, he smiled some and looked at his phone before answering

"There at Rachels I've just phoned her they'll be here in a bit"

"By the way Mr.H. My mom sent these over" Puck said passing Dave his back pack. "Its baby clothes, bottles a couple other things in there" Puck said, Dave smiled some and patted him on the shoulder.

"Tell your mom thanks" Puck smiled some and nudged Finn to help his with the cot.

"Erm... Sir?" Artie questioned looking at Dani's dad. Dave smiled and nodded for him to continue. "What can I do? As you can see I can't do a lot" Dave sighed some before looking at a box that held a chest of draw. Dave picked them up and some tools and walked over to him.

"You think you can put this together, draws aren't my strong point" Artie smiled and nodded and took the box off of him.

Dani walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot of paint and the paint brushes, Santana did the same but brought two cans of paint instead. She followed Dani upstairs and down the corridor and to the left into a white walled room. Santana looked at the paint colour.

"This is a really nice colour" Santana said holding up the blue one. Dani smiled some and nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too" Santana watched Dani some, she couldn't help but stare at her while she opened the pain pot and grabbed a small paint brush.

"I can feel you staring you know" Santana cleared her throat and chuckled when Dani did. Santana shook her head in embarrassment.

"Dani the girls are here" her dad shouted up from down stairs, Dani smiled some and winked at Santana before answering.

"Okay send them up" Dani called back as soon as she did she could here voices down the hallway. She smiled when she saw the room fill up with the glee girls, they all looked around and smiled when they saw Dani and Santana had already started.

"Hey" Dani said as she pored some paint into a tray, the others looked around the room.

"So what, colours are going where?" Mercedes asked looking at the multiple pots of paint. Dani looked up and noticed some were looking at the walls.

"The walls there's pencil drawings and with the colour written in it just fill in the colours" the other nodded and set to work.

"Hey, Dani I think this colour would look great on you" Santana said looking at her hand that was covered in yellow paint. Dani frowned and looked at Santana, she smirked in realization.

"Santana. No" Dani said looking at her with a smirk. Santana only rose her eyebrows and walked closer to her. "You dare" Dani said stepping away from her, she had a smile on her lips when she saw the look in Santana's eyes.

"Dani, Dani, Dani you should know better than to dare me" Santana said with a smirk, next thing Dan knew was that Santana had grabbed her around the waist and was now attempting to whip the paint on her face.

"Santana!" Dani squealed and tried to pull away, but Santana smiled some she tightened her grip on Dani. "Santana I'm gonna kill you!" she squealed again when Santana managed to get paint on her face and left arm.

"See I told you yellow was your colour" Dani chuckled some and stopped struggling against Santana. Santana smiled at her and wrapped both arms around Dani's waist. The other girls in the room exchanged knowing looks as they looked at the two girls.

"Erm...Can I ask you guys something?" Rachel said turning too the two. Dani looked at Rachel and pulled away from Santana and resuming her painting.

"Yea go ahead" Dani said looking over to her.

"Now, don't get offended and if you do I'm sorry. But are you a lesbian?" Dani froze for a moment and looked at the wall in front of her. She didn't want to answer but knew she should but also didn't want to tell them. She was stuck.

"Dani?" Quinn questioned. Quinn noticed how Dani had froze at the question, it obviously bothered her. Quinn put her paintbrush and tray down and made her way over to Dani. "Hey, come with me" she said taking her paint tray and brush off of her. Dani didn't say anything or look at anyone as she and Quinn left the room and entered the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked looking at Dani, who's eyes were glossy. Dani nodded some as she tried to keep her emotions under control but failed. "Hey, come here" Quinn said pulling her into a hug when she saw a tear slide down Dani's check. "Shush, Dani its okay" she said rubbing her back as Dani cried into her. "Come on Dani calm down" Quinn said rubbing the lower part of Dani's back as she could feel her heart beating faster than normal. "I've got you, just breath" Quinn said she felt Dani's knees buckle some as her panic attack washed over her. Once she felt Dani calm down, she pulled away from her. Dani looked away from Quinn, she hated being so vulnerable in font of people. "Dani don't go all shy on me" Quinn said looking at her. "You can talk to me" Dani shook her head as she looked at the blond in front of her.

"I can't" she said quietly, her voice shook as she spoke. Quinn's face softened some.

"Why?" Dani just shook her head. "Dani are you gay?" Quinn asked looking at her, her heart broke when a tear rolled down Dani's face again and she nodded.

"You can't tell anyone, promise me Quinn. Please" she said panicking. Quinn grabbed her shoulders some.

"Hey, I'm not gonna say anything I promise okay?" she said pushing some of Dani's hair out of her face. "Come here" she said pulling Dani in close for a hug, she rubbed her back and felt Dani sigh heavily. "You need to wash your face if you wanna go back in there" Quinn said looking at Dani's red face. She smiled some and nodded.

Back in Jacks room.

"Rachel, I can't believe you asked her that" Tina said looking at the dark haired girl who seemed worried.

"I didn't think she'd react like that" Rachel said defensively. She looked around at all the glaring faces.

"It was insensitive and you should apologize" all eyes fell on Santana as she continued to paint and not go all Lima Heights on the girl for upsetting her new friend.

"Santana do you know something we don't?" Mercedes asked looking at the girl.

"I do and its non of your business" she said looking at them, she frowned some when they looked at her oddly. "The thing is over the past few weeks me and Dani found similarities in one another and we used that to be each others friend and support, she's told me things she hasn't told anyone and I the same. I respect her" she said looking at the many shocked face in front of her.

* * *

"You alright Quinn?" Dani asked as she spotted Quinn standing by her bedroom door staring at the moses basket, Dani followed her eye sight and then looked back at her. "Do you wanna hold him?" Quinn looked at her for a moment before nodding. Dani smiled some, she made her way over to him she looked down at Jack, he looked up at her for a moment. "Come on big man" Dani said lifting him up, she walked over to Quinn who looked at him cautiously. "He's not gonna cry or anything, he's really good" Quinn smiled and took him off of Dani, he stirred for a moment before settling himself in Quinn arms.

"He's gorgeous" Quinn said looking down at him, as she looked at him tears slide down her face. "Take him off me. Please" Dani nodded and took him off of her and back into the basket, she covered him up in the blanket to keep him walm, she watched with a smile as he curled himself up against the blanket.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked looking at Quinn. She looked at Dani for a moment, before Dani registered what was going on he felt Quinn curl into her, Dani sighed and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, its alright" Dani said rubbing her back. Quinn pulled away and smiled at Dani.

"Thanks Dani I needed that" Dani smiled some and walked out the room with Quinn in toe. Dani realized that Jack reminded Quinn of Beth, she didn't understand her pain but she knew it was hard for her.

Dave smiled as he looked at Santana, she was sweet and was willing to help him with anything he asked her too. He had to ask the question that was bugging at him.

"So are you like Dani's girlfriend?" Santana stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to say or where to look. So gave the answer she only knew fitting.

"What? No. Dani's not even gay" Dave looked at her some and chuckled.

"I know she is, I've known for a while I'm just kinda waiting for her to tell me and she likes you I can tell that much, tell me if I'm wrong you but you like her too, don't you?" Santana felt herself blush some when he asked her.

"Yea" Santana said quietly. Dave smiled as he put cups of tea on trays.

"You have my blessing to date her" Dave said before walking out and place in teas on the coffee table.

"Teas up everyone" Santana followed him in with a bowel of sugar and spoons. Dani walked past her and touched her arm causing Santana to smiled at her. Dani made her way to microwave to get the bottle her dad had walmed up moments ago, she made her way towards the stairs when she herd her dad taking to her. "Dani bring him down" Dani looked back and nodded, she smiled some and she passed the baby bottle to Quinn who smiled at her and looked at the bottle. After a few moments Dani emerged from upstairs holding Jack in his blanket, she looked at Quinn as she noticed her looking at him with a longing look on her face."Do you wanna feed him?" Dani asked Quinn, she smiled some but shook her head, she knew if she did she would cry again.

"Thank you but no" Dani smiled some and nodded she was about to take the bottle off of her when she felt someone nudge her.

"Can I?" Puck asked looking at Jack and then at Dani, she nodded and smiled before handing him the bottle.

"Yea sure" Puck smiled and took Jack off of her and then the bottle, she watched as he smiled down at him trying to make Jack smile before putting the bottle in his mouth. Dani walked over to the coffee table and grabbed to cups of tea; she'd noticed Santana didn't have one, she smiled at Santana when she handed it to her "You okay?" Santana looked at Dani before answering.

"Do you, maybe I mean you don't have to but if you do, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Dani looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yea, I'd love to" Santana smiled some and looked down at her tea, she sighed some before sipping at her drink she soon realised there was no surer in her tea, she looked at Dani who had a smirk on her face.

"There's no sugar in there is there?" Dani shook her head and chuckled. "It not funny" Santana said nudging her, she waked over to the table grabbed a spoon and put two sugars in it and resumed her spot by Dani.

"Sorry its just I don't have sugar in mine so I don't think" Santana nudged her some and smiled, she glanced over and Puck who was smiling down at baby Jack in his arms.

"This is so a photo opportunity " Santana said passing her cup to Dani so she could get her phone out. "Hey Puck!" she called, he looked up and turned to Santana; who had now got her phone on camera. "Smile" Puck rolled his eyes some but turned and smiled. "Thanks" Santana said putting her thumb up and looking down at it.

"Send it to me, please" Dani said looking from the photo and then to Santana who smiled some and nodded.

* * *

Dave made his way up stairs he looked in Dani's room and saw Jack curled up in a blanket. Asleep. He smiled at him, he couldn't believe the terrible circumstances he was brought to him but he was glad he was because he was absolutely precious. Dave could hear music playing as she made his way down the hallways and into what was now Jacks room.

"Guys this looks amazing" Dave said standing in the door way with a smiled on his face he scanned the room and couldn't believe it had been completed with two hours. The girls turned to the voice and smiled some at him. He walked in and looked around, the walls were white and green; the green representing grass and the blue the sky, there we trains, plains, cars and motor bikes around the walls, the ceiling was blue with white clouds, he knew Jack would love it and was very grateful the girls had done it for him.

"Watch the paint" Quinn said placing her hand on his back and guiding him away from the walls, he smiled and stood in the middle of the room out of their way so they could still work around him.

"Guys I really can't thank you enough" Dave said still amazed by what they had accomplished together. The girls smiled at him, they had enjoyed their evening and were glad he liked their work. "How long is it gonna take to dry?" he asked looking at Quinn.

"Its just that wall" she replied looking at the wall by the door.

"Is it alright if the guys start bringing the stuff up?" Dave asked looking at them. They looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us today guys" Dave said as he walked back into the kitchen bringing 5 pizza boxes with him. The group smiled at him, he placed them on the table and grabbed some plates out of the cupboards.

"Its alright Mr. H" Finn said taking a plate off of him and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"You know you could call me Dave" the others shook their heads some, it was respect. "And its a M not a H" the others frowned some and looked from him to Dani

"Dani's is Harper so we just assumed" Puck said grabbing some pizza, he smiled at Dani when she passed him a glass of coke.

"I have my mothers name same has Jack his is Wyatt" Dani said looking at the others, they nodded some and began eating the pizza and drinking the coke that was displayed for them.

Once everyone had finished they has sat on the sofa, just relaxing after a afternoon of being on their feet and heavy lifting.

"Dani grab the envelops for me" Dani nodded and got up off of the sofa and made her way towards the kitchen, she came back moments later with a wodge of white envelops. "Right guys for your help today" he said passing them out, they frowned some and looked at one another and then at Dave and Dani who had soft smiles on their faces. Puck, curious to know what the envelopes contained, opened his to revile three twenty dollar bills.

"Mr. M we can't accept sixty dollars" he said placing it back into the envelope and handing it back to him, the others in the room were also shocked by the money they were given. Dave shook his head and held his hands up.

"You all helped and if you hadn't we would never had gotten it done if you hadn't"

"Mr. M seriously we can't take it, we did this out of kindness not for the money" Rachel said getting up and looking at him.

"No I insist" he said looking at the shocked faces of twelve teenagers.

"Guys just take it, its not gonna hurt. We needed the help, you gave it us. Therefore we give you this. All of that together is what we'd have to pay a decorator to do the same thing which could have take forever" Dani said looking at the group in front of her. The others looked at each other and nodded some.

"Fine we'll take it but we didn't do it for the money" Puck said looking at them. Both Dave and Dani nodded some, they really didn't mind giving them the money for helping them, it was the least they could do.

* * *

"Are you stopping tonight Santana?" Dave asked when it was just the three o them sitting at the kitchen table. Santana smiled some and looked across at Dani who smiled back at her.

"Do you want me to?" Dani nodded and smiled.

"I'd like you to" Santana smiled some, she wanted to make sure Dani wanted her to stay otherwise she wouldn't have bothered.

"Yea, okay I'll just phone my mom" Santana walking off into the living room taking her phone out on the way.

"She's sweet, you should get yourself someone like her, she'd make you happy" Dani glared at her dad for a moment.

"I'm not gay dad" she said flatly whist putting her cup down. Dave nodded some but he knew different.

It was getting late and everyone had called it a night, many had already left but some were still waiting for their parents to pick them up or for them to answer their texts. Santana was the first to leave, once she'd phoned her mom she was gone within twenty minutes. No one thought anything of it as Santana normally was the first to leave.

"Sir you shouldn't have paid us, we all enjoyed today" Puck said as he opened the front door, Dave shook his head and smiled some before patting him on the shoulder.

"Well like Dani said you did it quicker than most decorators would have and I really couldn't thank you enough" Puck smiled some, he turned to shake Daves hand as he saw his moms car at the top of the drive.

"Give Dani that backpack, with the things for Jack in I don't need it and hers broke earlier" Dave nodded and smiled at him.

"Say hi to your mom for me" Puck nodded and fist bumped Dave before walking off. Dave closed the front door, as he walked back into the living room he noticed Dani sitting on the sofa with a smug look on her face.

"Puck's mom. Really?" she said with a smirk. Dave frowned some as she looked at his daughter.

"Okay. We're not dating, we're work collages and I told her about Jack and she said she'd sent Puck around with some stuff" Dani nodded and looked at her dad some, she narrowed her eyes some before giving in.

"Okay, I believe you"

"What about you?" he asked when Dani went to go into the kitchen, she turned around to look at him a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked the worry showing in her voice. She hated it when her dad corned her about personal things.

"Come on Dani, you and I both know. Santana's not just a friend to you is she?" Dani rose her brow some as she looked at her dad.

"I don't know what your talking about" she asked trying to sound unsure, it didn't work very well she just ended up sounding and looking guilty.

"Dani just tell me please. I'd rather you tell me than me have to ask the question" Dani's eyes glossed over some and she turned away from him, he sighed for some reason overtime he brought the subject up Dani seemed to get upset or pissed.

"I know what your getting at. But if you really want me to tell you just ask the question" she said turning to him as she did a tear escaped, she allowed it to roll down her check. He sighed some as he looked at her.

"I really don't want to ask. I've seen how you react when people have asked you before and I don't like seeing you that way" Dani looked at him with a soft smile before hugging him, he smiled and hugged her back. He was about to speak but was stopped by the door knocking.

"That'll be Santana" she said looking up at him. He sighed some and nodded, she sighed heavily before placing her cup on the table and making her way towards the front door. She was met with a smiling Santana, she smiled back and stepped out the way to allow her to walk in.

"My mom's a nightmare" she said once she was inside. Dani chuckled some and rose her brow at the girl.

"Why?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"She wants to meet you. So if you can you wanna sleep over at mine next weekend?" Dani thought for a moment, she wanted to but she also didn't want to. She noticed the look on Santana's face and knew the answer.

"Yea sure. Is that alright dad?" she rose her brow at her dad when he jumped some at her voice.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"If I stop over at Santana's next weekend" Dave smiled and nodded.

"Yea of course" Dani smiled some and shook her head, she looked at Santana who had the same expression she did, she followed Dani up the stairs and into her room.

"Have I told you that I love this room" Dani chuckled some before answering.

"No you haven't but thanks" Santana glanced around the room some, she noticed a number of photos attached to the walls making her way over to them to get a better look, she noticed many were old but some were fairly new.

"Who this?" Santana asked looking at a photo of a women with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Dani looked at Santana, she smiled some when she realized what photo she was talking about.

"It's my mom, she the day before she had me" Santana smiled some and looked at Dani, she looked like her mom except for her eyes, they were her dads. Santana couldn't help but smile when she noticed a photo which was of her and everyone in glee club, it had been just after sectionals and Dani asked Mr. Schue to take a photo of everyone.

"You need to some new ones" Santana said getting her phone out.

"San I'm covered in paint and need a shower" Santana rose her brow some and look Dani over, she looked fine in her opinion.

"And still manage to look beautiful, now get your ass here" Dani sighed some and joined Santana who had put the front camera on. She took a few until Dani insisted she had to shower. Santana nodded and sat down on Dani's arm chair. She had noticed the pictures in Dani's room earlier and had made it her mission to take new ones for her; she had on of Jack just after she had shown him her, she had gotten Finn to take a picture of the girls as a group when painting and she had one of the guys in the back garden, there was also the one of Puck and Jack that Dani was aware of. She thought it would help her move on if she missed anyone from new York.

"Where's Dani?" Santana jumped some at the sudden voice in the room. Dave chuckled some when she glared at him. "Sorry" he said with a smile, Santana shook her head before answering.

"She's in the shower" Dave nodded some and looked at Santana.

"Do you need one?" Santana smiled but shook her head some.

"I had one at home, I was the first to leave so I could shower change dry my hair and get back here when everyone was leaving" Dave nodded before walking down the hall way into Jack's room the check on him.

Twenty minute past and Dani walked into her room with nothing but a towel around her, she smiled some at Santana before grabbing her sweat pants off of her bed. Santana smirked some at how Dani's towel hugged her body in all the right places, she shook the thought out of her head when Dani walked back out the room. After another ten minutes Dani walked in fully dressed, she stretched some and looked at the clock on the wall, ten to nine.

"You tired?" Santana asked looking at Dani. She nodded a little but shrugged it off. "Is it alright if I change into something more comfortable?" Santana asked opening her bag, Dani smiled looked over to her and nodded, as soon a she did Santana pulled her t-shirt up over her head taking Dani by surprise, she blushed furiously. Santana noticed and smiled some.

"Sorry, I always do this" Dani nodded some and looked anywhere but Santana.

"I'm just gonna wait outside" Dani said getting up, before she made it to the door she was stopped by Santana who was in nothing but her jeans and black bra.

"I take it you've never had a girl like this in your room before?" Dani could yet again feel her cheeks becoming walmer as she shook her head. "Can I ask you something?" Dani nodded some, she couldn't speak, it wasn't every day she had a beautiful girl standing top less in her room.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Dani shook her head some. "Why?" Dani thought for a moment, she generally couldn't think of a reason why, it had just never happened.

"Erm..dunno really, never dated anyone. No body ever asked me out or to be their girlfriend its ju-" Dani was cut off by Santana's lips softly kissing hers, she was surprised at first and didn't kiss back but pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't me-" she was cut off by Dani bringing their lips back together, Santana smiled into the kiss and placed her arms around Dani's neck pulling them closer, Dani wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do so followed her instincts in placing her hands on Santana's back. When the broke Santana noticed that Dani was still bright red, she smiled some before moving out of Dani's way.

"I'm j-just g-gonna go down stairs and w-wait for you" Santana smiled some when she herd Dani stumble on her words.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dave asked with a frown on his face when she noticed the look that was on Dani's face.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" whipping the smile off of her face. Dave studied her for a moment, but then all of his questions were answered when Santana joined them in the kitchen and Dani turned a light shade of pink. He smiled some and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the girls alone.

* * *

"Night dad" Dani said as she and Santana walked out the kitchen, she bent over the sofa to kiss him good night.

"Night Mr. M" Santana said as she stood halfway up the stairs.

"Night girls" he said before looking back at the t.v.

Santana?" Dani questioned looking from hands to Santana.

"Hmm?" Santana looked up and smiled some at the girl in front of her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Santana felt the heat rise in her cheeks, these were the times she was glad of her darker skin.

"Well I like you and I wanted, well I wanted to kiss you" Dani smiled some as she looked at her, Santana liked her she hoped something would become of them as she liked her too. "Did you mind?" Dani shook her head as she looked at her. Santana smiled and looked at the clock. "We should get to sleep" Dani smiled some and looked over at the clock.

"Indeed we should. What time you going home tomorrow?" Santana thought for a moment.

"Dunno, mom said before dinner so yea, when ever" Dani chuckled some before getting into bed shortly followed by Santana. Dani turned her lamp off next to her and settled down as she did she felt Santana's arms wrap around her. "Is this okay?" Santana smiled when she felt Dani nod.

* * *

Sorry its so long, I was going to spilt it but I ended up putting it as one. Anyway keep reading, hope you're enjoying it, leave a review to let me know.


	8. Wrong impression

Santana smiled some when she woke for a moment she was unsure where she was until she rolled over and Dani was lying facing her, asleep. She was sure she had her back to her last night non the less she smiled down at the girl next to her; this was something she could get used to. She noticed a piece of Dani's blond hair had fallen from the bun and was across her face the front of her face, Santana gently pushed it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear trying not to wake the girl. Santana frowned some when Dani's eyes fluttered, she opened them and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Sorry" Santana whispered, Dani shook her head and rolled over in an attempt to fall back to sleep, she felt the warmth of Santana's body leave her, she turned some and noticed she was getting up before she did Dani grabbed her wrist.

"Cuddle with me?" she said through hooded eyes, barley awake. Santana smiled at Dani's adorableness, she sighed some and climbed back into bed with her and wrapped her body around Dani's.

"Okay but just 'cause its you" Dani smiled some she opened her eyes and noticed Santana smiling at her. "Are we gonna get up any time soon?" Santana asked looking at how innocent and child like Dani was being, Dani frowned some and closed her eyes again.

"I don't want to, now shush so I can sleep" she said resting her forehead against.

"Dani we can't sleep all day it's already eight"

"I know just another hour" she said feeling herself begin to drift off. Santana smiled some and smiled at the girl next to her.

"Are you always like this?" Santana asked looking at Dani, she smiled some when she noticed Dani jump. She was obviously drifting off to sleep "Oh sorry" Santana chuckled some when Dani opened one eye to glare at her, but right now it wasn't working she was being too cute.

"Like what?" Dani asked closing her eyes again. Santana smiled some as she watched Dani, she couldn't believe she was like this, Dani was the type that would slap you if you crossed her. It was only the others day she pushed some guy up a locker because he called her 'fuckable'.

"So...cute?" Dani opened her eyes and frowned some at the girl next to her.

"I'm not cute" she said pouting slightly, Santana smiled some and chuckled.

"You so are" Santana said bopping her nose some Dani chuckled some and blushed she sighed some and buried her head into the pillow to hide her blush. "Don't go all shy on me Dani" Santana said with a smiled on her face as she tried to pull the pillow form the blond. Dani looked at Santana for a moment before leaning in closer to her, Santana realized what she was doing and met her half way placing a chaste kiss on Dani's lips. When they broke apart Dani smiled, she blushed when she felt Santana slid her hand under her vest top resting it on her hip, holding her close, Dani closed her eyes when they rested their foreheads together. "I like you Dani" Santana said quietly, she noticed a smile creep on Dani's lips.

"I like you too" Dani said opening her eyes to look into Santana's. "Come on we should get up" Dani said, she smiled some when Santana shook her head and tightened her grip on her waist. Santana groaned some when he phone buzzed, she sighed and sat up grabbing it off Dani's bedside table.

"Its Quinn, she's wondering where I am" Dani sat up to, she pulled her hair out so she could gather any lose parts and put them back up in a messy bun.

"Does she not know your here?" Dani asked wrapping one of her blankets around herself.

"No, and I kinda forgot to tell her that I wouldn't be going out with her today" Dani shook her head some before answering.

"Just tell her your here and you'll be with her in an hour" Santana looked up from her and frowned at Dani. Did she want her to leave?

"I'm not gonna leave here that early, besides I like being with you" Dani smiled some as she looked at the girl before her. "Come here" Santana said putting her camera on.

"One-my hairs a mess and two- I have no makeup on"

"Well I think you look beautiful" Santana said kissing her lips some. After the photo was taken Dani suggested they went down stairs to get breakfast, whilst walking over to the door she noticed Santana still sitting on her bed. "I'll be right there Dani" Santana said looking up, she waited until Dani had left before texting Quinn the photo she and Dani had just taken with the caption_, This is why I can't meet up with you today xox_, she was surprised when she got a text straight back.

_I totally knew it, I saw your mom drop you back later that night. So have you asked her out? xox_. Santana smiled down at the text, she shook her head before texting back.

That's for me to know and you never to find out Fabrey xox. Santana put her phone in the pocket of her sweats and walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Dani and Dave were talking, they turned some and smiled when she entered the kitchen. Dave stood up from the table and put the kettle on.

"Morning Santana" Dave said with a smile, she smiled back some. Dave looked at Dani and rose his brow just as Dani turned to glare at him the baby monitor went off.

"Morning Mr. M" she said before stood up straight and made his way up the stairs. Santana watched Dani whilst she made her a cup of tea, she couldn't help but think that vetting about Dani was perfect no matter what. She snapped out of her thoughts when Dani placed the cup down in front of her.

"It was two sugars right?" Dani said looking at her, Santana blinked some before looking up at her and nodding.

* * *

Monday 12:30 - Lunch time.

Santana hated school, the others students were so annoying and the teachers we a constant drag, the only part she really enjoyed was glee club and she honestly looked forward to it; although she would never admit it to anyone. Ever since she quieted the cheerios her life had been hell, she was now known as a Lima Loser and she was no loser, but her reputation of being in glee said other wise. She shoved the remander of her books locker to be dealt with later, she sighed some before closing her locker door as she did she was met with the smiling face. Dani.

"To be honest, its odd seeing you out your cheerios uniform" Dani said looking over the girl and noticed she was wearing blue jeans and a white blouse.

"Bet you prefer me in that little skirt don't you" Santana said with a smirk, Dani glared at her before replying.

"Hell yeah" Santana shook her head and chuckled lightly at Dani's response. Santana looked at Dani before looking around to make sure nobody was around, once she noticed no one was around she stepped closer to Dani.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine tonight" Dani bite her lip some as Santana got closer to her, she looked at Santana's lips for a moment before looking up into her eyes. "How I wish you wouldn't do that" Santana said before pulling the front of Dani's shirt and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. As soon as she did she herd someone snigger and clap their hands causing them to pull away. Dani rolled her eyes when she spotted Amzimio and Karofsky.

"Aww, look at you two love bird" Amzimio mocked. Dani felt Santana freeze next to her at the sight of the two boys, "Didn't see the new girl being a carpet muncher too" Azimio said looking at Karofsky who just shook his head and smirked at the pair. Santana glared at the two lads in front of her, the last thing she wanted was for Dani to be brought into her own personal problems and get into a bucket load of trouble.

"What's your problem, mate? Is your life seriously that miserable that you have to bring others down to make yourself feel better" Dani said standing in front of him. Karofsky scoffed some and pushed her, she pushed him back, she wasn't backing down.

"Who the hell do you think you're pushing" Azimio said towering over her, Dani scoffed at him as he tried to intimidate her.

"Please don't hurt me I'm just a weak girl" Dani said sarcastically. "Seriously how do you even get the reputation you have?" she asked looking at them.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Karofsky said glaring at her.

"Just a pair of egotistical dicks" she replied looking him dead in the eyes.

"You've got quite mouth on you. Bet Santana prefers it on her" Karofsky said, laughing at his own choice of words. Dani rolled her eyes before turning around to walk away, as she did she was met with a frozen stinging sensation all over her face.

"Shit..." Dani exclaimed before whipping the slushy from her eyes and forcing them open.

"That was definitely colder than I thought it would be" she looked over to Santana who looked slightly shocked, she looked down at herself seeing her arms and shirt covered in bright blue slushy, she let out a slight chuckle before turning to Santana who dragged her into the nearest bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked looking at a rather blue Dani. Dani looked at her and nodded, she looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled some, he entire torso was covered in blue slushy.

"I'm fine, it was bound to happen at some point" Dani said pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it into the sink in front of her. "I've turned into a bloody smurf" Santana chuckled some, the thing she liked about Dani was that she could easily turn a bad situation into a good one. "I'm gonna wash this out of my hair before it drys" Dani said walking into the shower area.

"Okay" Santana said leaning up against the sink. She loved how Dani never got mad at anything, she'd never seen her mad and hoped never too, she imagined Dani to be like her when she was angry, all fire and no rain.

"Actually, Santana could you pass me my hair brush its in my bag, somewhere" Santana chuckled some.

"Yea sure" she opened Dani's bag she frowned some when she found an unopened packet of blade replacements, she picked them up and examined them, _surly if Dani had a problem she would talk to me. What if she was cutting or worse planning on killing herself?, _she sighed some placing them back into the girls bag grabbing her brush, she took it into the shower room and handed it to Dani. Santana smiled some when Dani looked at her.

"You okay?" Dani asked slightly concerned. Santana smiled and nodded before looking the girl in the eyes, she was trying to read them to see if she could see any pain when she found nothing she sighed.

"I don't want you getting into trouble because of me" Dani smiled some before answering.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself"

"Really? 'Cause I'm starting to think differently" Dani rose her brow some as she looked at the concerned look on Santana's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana shook her head some and approached Dani, she frowned as she looked at the scared look on Santana's face.

"Show me your wrists" Dani frowned as she brushed her hair some.

"What? Why?" Santana met her eyes and grabbed the girls wrists to look at, she sighed some when she found nothing.

"Where do you do it Dani?" Santana noticed the worried look in Dani's eyes she wasn't sure if it was because she'd found her secret of if was the was she was acting.

"Santana I don't kn-" she was cut off by Santana.

"Don't lie to me Dani I've herd people doing it all the time and then they die and I can't allow that to happen to you" Dani's eyes went wide when she realized what Santana was talking about, Santana thought she self harmed.

"Babe no I don't do that" she said wiping away a tear that had escaped Santana's eye.

"Then what's with the blades?" Dani thought for a moment, she wasn't aware she had any. Unless she hadn't taken the ones her dad asked her to get yesterday after school, she walked past Santana whilst drying her hair with her towel, she opened her bag and sighed some.

"There my dads blades for shaving, he asked me to pick some up yesterday but I forgot to give them to him" she said turning to Santana with a soft smile, Santana sighed in relief.

"Promise?" she asked, she had to make sure. Dani smiled softly at her before pulling her in for a hug.

"I promise" Santana pulled away some and lent up to capture Dani's lips in her own, after a moment they pulled away and smiled at one another. "Come on or we'll be late" she said before grabbing a spare shirt out of her bag and putting it on, Santana smiled some as she watched Dani. She considered herself lucky to have someone like Dani she hoped she was a keeper.

* * *

I'm kinda unsure where to take this story so anyone got any ideas that'll be great. Hope you're enjoying the story.


End file.
